a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated air-circulating oven.
More precisely, the invention relates to a heated air-circulating oven devised to reinject the circulating air back into the oven after it has been heated with external means.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a great number of ovens presently in use, which comprise an air distribution system including one or more air distribution channels located in a baking chamber and one or more blowers for drawing air from the baking chamber and recycling the air at different locations within the same via the air distribution chambers.
In these known ovens, the air which is so recycled is heated exclusively within the baking chamber.